


blame it on the moon

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [82]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael has bad habits left from childhood depression.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	blame it on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> as most of my annoyingly clinical fics, this is just me working out my brain via fictional characters

Michael fell into bed heavier than normal. He'd been a relatively down mindset the last week and Alex wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or if this was just apart of the cycle that was Michael Guerin's psyche.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Alex asked, letting his fingers dance over his bare shoulder. Michael's body inflated with a heavy breath before he reluctantly pushed himself up and trudged over to the bathroom.

Living with Michael Guerin had taught him a few things he hadn't really thought about. For example, brushing his teeth and taking showers and eating regularly were not habits. Originally Alex had found it gross and worrying. He hadn't realized basic hygiene and self-care were something Michael had to put thought into and it was more than a little concerning.

"Hey," Alex had asked one day when Michael was in a good mood which was the only time he felt safe to ask touchy questions, "How did you... Or, like, when did you get into the habit of... Like, not bathing regularly?"

It was a weird question, an uncomfortable one. And one clearly Michael didn't want to answer since he only shrugged in response.

It took a lot of thinking and Googling before he came to the conclusion that it was connected to his negative phases. Alex remembered periods of his own life where bathing and brushing his teeth and eating all felt like chores. The difference was, his dad would've killed him if he embarrassed him in that way. Michael didn't have anyone to notice.

So, bad habits from bad situations embedded themselves in him and dragged through adulthood. He was trying, which was good, but it was only effective about 70% of the time. That's where Alex decided to insert himself as nonjudgmental as possible.

"Hey, when's the last time you took a shower? I was about to, wanna join?" he'd ask because it was the easiest way to make it not sound like an insult. "Did you brush your teeth?" he'd ask, but only on days Michael wasn't home to brush his teeth alongside Alex which was always the best reminder. "What'd you eat today?" he'd ask at dinner because it felt like small time. He'd begun to make Michael's lunch without asking and putting it by the door in the morning. It was an easy way to both show him he cared and make sure he ate.

To Alex, it was easier to adapt those things into his daily routine than it was to make Michael feel bad about it.

Michael dragged himself back into the bedroom and flashed Alex a short, tight smile to show that he'd brushed his teeth before letting it fall and then letting himself fall back on the bed. Alex closed his laptop, took off his glasses, and rolled closer. He pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder and pressed his nose into his neck.

"Love you," Michael murmured and Alex smiled.

It felt like progress.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
